Sheng Kawolski
|level =6 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Allies |derived = |actor = |dialogue =ShengKawolski.txt |edid =ShengKawolski |baseid = |refid = }} Sheng Kawolski runs the water purifier in Diamond City in 2287. Background Sheng, despite his age, throws his weight around with any adults he encounters, even calling the player character a "jackass" to their face if they refuse to buy the purified water which he peddles.ShengKawolski.txt, Line 20: Player Default: "Not interested." –''' ''Sheng Kawolski'': "Your loss, jackass..." During the day Sheng is in charge of Diamond City's water purifying system. At night he goes to the schoolhouse and sits at a desk to take night classes.ShengKawolski.txt, Line 54: "{in school, taking classes at night} That's right. I take night classes." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions He will replace Travis Miles as the DJ of Diamond City Radio should Travis be killed during the Confidence Man quest.ShengKawolski.txt, Line 62: "Hey, so... uhhh... that Travis guy is dead. This is Sheng Kawolski... uhh... seller of fine water products... and I guess I'll play the music from now on." Other interactions Upon first approaching Sheng, the Sole Survivor will find him arguing with one of the Diamond City guards about the purity of the water he's in charge of keeping clean.ShengKawolski.txt, Lines 60-61: ''Security'': "Sheng, what have I told you about keeping the lake clean? Don't make me shut down this little stand of yours." '''– Sheng Kawolski: "Every drop of water comes out of that filter 100% pure. Why's a legitimate business man like myself always gotta be hassled by city regulation, huh?" –''' ''Security'': "It's a health hazard, Sheng." '''– Sheng Kawolski: "It's a PROFIT hazard, is what I say. I manage the water. And I'll do it without your interference, thank you very much." The player character can ask Sheng for work, whereupon Sheng will give the job of clearing the water around him of any debris that could clog the water filters. Among the miscellaneous junk the player must find is a human skull. When the job is complete, the player character can confront Sheng about this, which Sheng will casually reply that he may have sent someone else to do the same job before the player, and that perhaps that person found a live grenade.ShengKawolski.txt, Line 32: Player Default: "Sheng? Why was there a skull in the water?" –''' ''Sheng Kawolski'': "{Nervous} Eh, so maybe you weren't the first person I asked. Maybe the last guy found an unstable hand grenade." Inventory Notes It is possible that Sheng might have a crush on Nat Wright, given that, according to Nat, he tried to kiss her.Natalie.txt, Line 100: ''Nat Wright''': ''"{Excited to tell the story, but grossed out by Sheng's attempted kiss. / Disgust} You're never going to believe what happened! Sheng Kawolski tried to kiss me." Appearances Sheng Kawolski appears only in Fallout 4. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants Category:Diamond City characters es:Sheng Kawolski hu:Sheng Kawolski ru:Шен Кавольски uk:Шен Кавольський